Massacre of the 64th
by MistakeMeNot
Summary: Recruited at a young age, she murdered her family for them. She fulfilled her first duty and now it is time to begin her second. She is to make the 64th Hunger Games one to never forget...


_Romance in this story is actually going to come in the form of a sequel to this story. This is merely a precursor to the Hunger Games that will follow this one. I am unsure as to how long exactly this story will be, but I expect it to be between 10,000 and 20,000 words if not a little more… I sincerely apologize if you encounter any grammatical errors throughout the duration of my story. I usually read over my chapters once or twice, but some little buggers may slip by me here and there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, and anything that is not related to the Hunger Games in this story is purely my imagination._

Chapter One

People say that they are born for a reason and die when it is their time, but I doubt that logic. People are alive until the day that their heart stops. It is that simple. It is not because they were born to do something specific that they walk the Earth.

Living only to die is life. Killing the living is merely an essential experience in life. I believe the process as a whole is referred to as natural selection, where the strongest of organisms survive and the weak are slaughtered. The Hunger Games is a perfect example of natural selection. It is a place where the strong thrive and the witty survive. It draws out the most animalistic instinct that is imbedded into the human mind. It brings forth the will to live. The Games forces contenders into an arena and lets natural selection take its toll on the given population. That is the reason why I do not blame the Capitol for the deaths in the Games. The Capitol was simply testing their abilities. It is because they could not effectively defend themselves that they are dead.

The hierarchy that comes with natural selection is that the weak are used to benefit those that are strong. The people in control get their choice in meals, homes, and quality of life while the people lower on the food chain provide it for them. This created the basis of society as a whole. For the strong to stay in control, they must remind the weak every once in a while of their standings. The Hunger Games is the Capitol's reminder for the rest of Panem of the current hierarchy.

I understand that for a society to flourish then there has to be a center of power, which is what the Capitol is. I know this and believe in the current order of our society; however, life in general does not mean much to me. It is the experiences in life that I relish. I want to do what others cannot. I want to see and feel what others never will. This is what I exist to do.

Now sometimes natural selection contradicts the structure of society. For example, I murdered my parents and younger sister. They were all extremely weak minded and did not comprehend the good that the Hunger Games does for Panem. It is natural selection that allowed me to get out of the slaughter unscathed because I was strong, but unfortunately, murder is highly frowned upon in our society with the exception being the Hunger Games. However, contrary to popular belief, I did not kill my family because of my own beliefs, but because I was ordered to by the Capitol, or more specifically, President Snow.

At a young age, twelve to be exact, I portrayed promise in my athletic skills and strategic abilities. This caught the eyes of a Recruiter in our district and I was sent to the Capitol for a briefing on duties that were thrust upon me. One duty was to get rid of any whispers of a rebellion and make the people responsible disappear. My second duty assigned to me thus far is to train and become stronger to volunteer for the Games when I come to the age of seventeen. I would then proceed to make sure the audience gets a good show. That is where they allowed me creativity to do whatever I wish.

My parents and sister wished to light the flames of a rebellion and I did not try to stop them. I knew I would not be able to deter them in any case. So I simply made them disappear.

That is until they were discovered dead a week later. It was amusing actually. I continued on with my usual routine for an entire week before they were found. I had even babysat the neighbor's children during that time…

Now here I am, seventeen years of age and handcuffed by peacekeepers that are oblivious to the duties that were assigned to me long ago.

The dirty clothes I wear contrast greatly with the masses of elegantly dressed bodies waiting for the reaping, but it is not like I have anything else to wear anyways. Prison does that to a person. I can feel the others eyeing me, as if I were going to break from my handcuffs at any moment and attack them. They all know of my conviction to prison. It isn't every day that a fourteen year old girl murders her whole family.

Whispers float to my ears as I am pushed through the groups of children of varying ages.

"_I can't believe they let her out of her cell."_

"_Do they realize she's a psychopath?"_

"_She deserves to be reaped."_

I tune out the rest of the voices. They will get what they want soon enough anyways.

It is time for me to fulfill my second duty.

The peacekeepers shove me into the group of unwilling seventeen year old girls. They give me a wide berth, however difficult it was for them since it only made less room for themselves within the confines of the roped area. A peacekeeper stands right behind me while keeping ahold of the chain attached to my handcuffs as if I am a dog.

It isn't long before District Four's escort, Vinnie Gilligan, took to the stage announcing her presence.

"Welcome, District Four, to the reaping of the 64th annual Hunger Games! I wish you well and may the odds be ever in your favor," she speaks in an unnaturally squeaky voice. Her outfit is completely over the top. Her bright blue ball gown and matching hair gives me the impression of a clown. I can't help but internally sneer at her.

The Capitol's anthem blares out from speakers behind her and I notice the other girls around me stiffen even though they won't have anything to worry about soon enough. As the sound dies down, Vinnie takes to the microphone again.

"Shall we get started?" She gives the audience a wink, "as usual, ladies first." I see some of the younger girls whimper and hold hands to comfort one another. A few boys were smirking at each other. A group of girls not far in front of me are nudging each other and smirking as well. It seems there are many eager for the Games this year. However, before any of the girls decide to volunteer, I take the initiative and raise my voice without hesitation.

"I volunteer as tribute." The silence following the words is baffling. Vinnie was not even given enough time to reach into the bowl of names. The girls who were nudging one another just seconds earlier look a little pale and their smirks are nowhere to be seen. A direct pathway to the stage is opened up for me as people quickly move out of my way. The peacekeeper walks me up to Vinnie where he then proceeds to release me from my handcuffs. I offhandedly rub at my now unconstructed wrists and let my eyes wander to where the group of eager boys was earlier. They now look less excited to volunteer for their portion of the reaping.

"Such a willing candidate you are. May I inquire as to what your name is dearie?" Vinnie speaks to me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Cameo Manitelli," I say confidently and let loose a small smirk at the now unenthusiastic group of young males. Their uneasy faces are priceless. The girls, now off the hook, are more than happy to be rid of me, yet unhappy that I was released of my handcuffs, or, in their minds, the restraints keeping me from mauling them.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games, Cameo."

_I hope you enjoyed this and reviews would be greatly appreciated… Compliments are welcome if there are any, but I can't make things better if I do not know what I am doing wrong._

_ Thank you,_

_ -MistakeMeNot_


End file.
